Dog Tags
by lupin and black
Summary: Sophie thoughts on the unconventional relationship between Angel and Jack. Pairing AngelSophie AngelJack


Disclaimer: I don't own these boys. I just take them out to play sometimes.

Paring: Angel/Sophie Angel/Jack

Dog tags

I know what was going on between them. How could I not. Angel found many ways of shoveling it in my face. The first time I found them curled around each other half-naked. He didn't even look guilty. Just told me he'd be down soon. When I demanded an answer he shrugged and said Jackie has nightmares sometimes so he needs someone to hold him. I didn't know it then, but someone really meant Angel or ma. I tried to suck it up and let it go. Jackie was a sweet kid who had a really ruff deal in life. He had a lot to fear in the dark. He was also a lot of fun to be around. He always came around and tried to cheer me up after one of my big fights with Angel. He was one of the reasons I hadn't given up on Angel.

I've been in love with Angel since 16. Jackie had been a skinny little thing of 12 then. He had only been living with Evelyn for two years; still afraid of too many things. He was the only Mercer brother that took to me right from the start. Angel thought I was pretty but even he at first didn't really like me. Bobby was the world's biggest asshole and Jerry didn't trust me, not at first. Jackie thought I was pretty and liked my accent so he asked me to teach him to curse in Spanish. I can't be angry at Jackie, not for needing Angel. I was mad at Angel for needing him too.

The first time I caught them, Bobby let me in the house with a big smile on his face. He told me that Jerry and ma were out grocery shopping while Angel was busy upstairs. I went to Angel's room; it was empty but the door to Jackie's room was open. There was noise coming from there; loud rock blaring out of the stereo and screaming. I left my bag in Angel's room across the hall to peek around the door. Jackie was laid spread out on the bed, one leg draped over Angel's shoulder the other wrapped around the small of his back. Angel was working in him. He shifted forward pushing Jackie's arm off his shoulder leaning in, pulling Jackie up till the kid rested on his lap. Jackie dropped his knees to the bed; lifting himself then dropping himself down on Angel's dick. Angel lent in, sucked on his neck and whispered something in his ear. Jackie's head fell back, his body went still and then a full body shiver went through him. He came in silences. Angel pushed him on his back and slammed into him while Jackie pushed up into the thrust. Then Angel was growling. I knew that meant he was done. He rolled off Jackie bringing the kid with him. Jackie slide down till his head rested on Angel's chest. Angel's fingers shifting through his hair. I turned and left. I walked right past a cackling Bobby, out into the winter snow. I forgot my bag in Angel's room.

He called to check up on me. I cried; I couldn't find the words to be mad. Jackie came round the next day. He was a smart kid; he figured things out. He promised it wouldn't happen again, that it didn't happen often. Just sometimes things broke and that was the only way they knew how to fix it. He was all big teary eyes, pout mouth; the sadness that rolled off him matched my own. We both love Angel more than he deserved. After that conversation things between them cooled down. It was more Jackie doing than Angel's. Angel got stupid; he joined the marines, left town, left us. Jackie packed up, moved out. I went to a few of his shows. I saw Jerry around town. Evelyn still called me every few days. Angel came in and out my life.

He came home for an extended stay. Jackie came home to visit. Angel talked me in to sleeping over. It was the first time I heard the scream. I was yanked out of a dream by a scream. Angel rolled out of the bed. He was out the door before the second scream. And there was a second and a third. I stuck my head out the door. The hall had filled up, the door to Jackie's room was open, Evelyn and Angel went inside. Jerry stood in the doorway. Bobby was standing in the hall, a grave look on his face. He caught me looking and gave me the most pleasant smile I've ever received from him. "He had a doctor's visit today." That didn't explain anything to me.

After a while the screaming stopped. Jerry and Bobby went into the room. They stayed in there for a long time. I sat on the bed to wait. One by one they came out; Evelyn first then Jerry then Bobby. Angel stayed awhile longer. When he came back he looked tired, sad. I hug him we stretched out as much as we could on his bed. After he drifted off, I slipped out from under him and went to Jackie's room. Jackie was curled up in his bed sound asleep. I wonder how he could venture back into a dream. If I ever had a reason to scream like that I would never sleep. He rolls over I catch sight of them; Angel's dog tag hanging around his neck. I'm sure that's the only reason Angel came back to the room. I bite down on my lip to keep from crying, went back to Angel who warped around me like I was never gone. The next morning Jackie came downstairs to help me and Evelyn in the kitchen. Angel came down and they went outside; I watch them through the window. With a smile and a quick kiss Jackie gave Angel back his dog tags.

I know what goes on between them. Every time they slip up Jackie mails me dog tags with a date engraved on them. I knew what went on between them. I heard a gun explode, Jackie screams. I only heard him scream like that once. Jackie screamed again, Bobby called for him, I hit the floor and toss Angel the guns. Gunfire explodes all around us. Jackie's outside hurt in the snow screaming. I went to hide behind the sofa. Jackie's screams stop. I wanted to run outside, find him and wrap him in a hug. He must be so cold. The sound of gunfire stop. Bobby and Angel are already heading down the street. By the time I get there, Jackie's mouth is red, Bobby is pleading with him. I try to dial the number. Part of me already knowing it's too late. He opens his mouth, so much blood. I sit in the snow and hold Angel. I knew what was going on between them. Jackie was letting Angel go. The last dog tag I got was from New Year's; I knew even then what Jackie was doing. Over the past year, I saw more of Angel and no more dog tags. I knew what was going on. I sat cradling Angel against me. Jackie loved us all more than we deserve.


End file.
